


Stupid Cupid

by Funa_Vikki_Suu



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funa_Vikki_Suu/pseuds/Funa_Vikki_Suu





	Stupid Cupid

王嘉尔结束了一天的工作，累的回到酒店倒头就睡，Team Wang小助理有工作交接，手指头都快敲烂了他都不开门，气愤的小助理决定揭竿起义。  
她联合了Team Wang的Cody姐姐，Team Wang的经纪人姐姐，一起创了个微信群，把王嘉尔拉了进去。

【Naver】「GOT7 朴珍荣 “鼻翼亲吻”🔥」

？？？  
Team Wang的大Boss此时彻底醒了觉。

“什么？！！！！”  
还睡什么睡！！！老公都被人抢走了！！！！

王嘉尔这时候想起Team Wang的小助理了，气呼呼的在群里找她要小号准备骂gai，没想到小助理这次挺有骨气，嘴巴像是被用订书机钉起来了一样，绝不透露小号的一点点消息。  
这员工消极怠工，老板也不能做啥，只能巴巴地看着韩鸟们在下面评论留言表扬朴珍荣演技进步，再一进微博，可不是把王嘉尔又气的生烟。

喂喂喂！朴珍荣不是你们爱豆吗？你们为什么看着他拍吻戏这么开心？喵喵喵？？？

找不到同盟，王嘉尔气的又想大睡一场，可是关了灯，抱着杰尼龟，王嘉尔却再没了睡意。  
好困啊，别想了。他试图这么来催眠自己，当然，为了让剧情推下去，他是不可能睡着的。

“让暗恋的人迅速喜欢上自己的方法”  
打开浏览器，王嘉尔打下了这几个字，出来了一堆网页，吓得他把手机差点掉了。  
回答千奇百怪，首先就是什么“直接表白”啦，“打直球”啦，但是在王嘉尔这里，这些方法是不存在生存几率的。  
朴珍荣看上去文文弱弱，儒儒雅雅，其实小心思比谁都多，而且他演技超群，你根本读不出他在想什么。万一自己直接表了白而珍荣根本就不喜欢他怎么办？依珍荣的性格肯定是尴尬但又不愿意说，这不是成心给人家添堵么？  
温暖小天使王嘉尔当然不愿意这么做。

这都不算什么，最逗的一个答案是，“做梦”。  
是的，做梦，梦里什么都有，他还梦到过自己跟珍荣…  
算了，过于黄暴，他王嘉尔还不愿意让鸟和Jacky觉得自己这个甜甜的大草莓王公主是个老爷车老司机。

逛了一个多小时全都是废话，王嘉尔甚至开始怀疑自己手机的Internet功能了，他咬了咬嘴唇，点开了自己想逛的最后一个网页。  
踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。这次给他找到好东西了。

“Cupid传说”。

？？？  
丘比特吗？  
好奇宝宝王嘉尔按捺不住自己的好奇心，点进去开启新世界。

“这是我从我奶奶那里听来的传说，我奶奶和我爷爷从小就是青梅竹马，我奶奶暗恋我爷爷很多年，却怂的根本不敢告白，后来她用了一种方法，叫‘丘比特告白法’，后来就成功了！我推荐大家试试。”

嘿！朋友，方法在哪儿呢？  
王嘉尔往下刷才看到这个回帖子的人的支付宝账号。  
⚆_⚆？  
好8，为了爱情，一点点钱算什么？！

接收了文件，王嘉尔激动的眼泪夺眶而出，双手颤抖点开文件，清晰的几行字让他懵了半天。

「默念，“God bless Cupid！Please make my dream come true！”，会有神奇事情发生。」

就这？？？你花了我一万块RMB？  
算了，Team Wang很有钱的，到时候再扣扣小助理的工资就好了。

王嘉尔用他那让鸟们苏到双腿打颤的标准美式发音英语念出了中国内地中学水平的英语，过了十分钟，他把杰尼龟甩了出去。  
“cnmd什么破玩意儿？！”

“哎哟喂哟，这是个啥玩意儿打老子？！”  
房间里突然传出一个王嘉尔从未听过的声音，吓得他一激灵，把枕头也甩了出去。  
“哎哟我去，你怎么还砸我呢？！”  
？？？朋友？你是who啊？我can't看到you啊？？？  
小王同学脑子飞快一转，想起了自己一千块的成果，没有迟疑就问了句，“Cupid？”  
寂静无声，王嘉尔觉得自己刚才肯定像个傻逼，不管是出钱这件事还是对着空气问问题这件事儿。  
不行，这可不能让别人看到，不然面子掉大了。  
不过，咱可是要守护小王同学面子的人。

他闭了下眼睛，再次睁开，就有两个穿着天使衣服却等于啥也没穿光不拉叽的小屁男孩儿站在自己的king size大床两边，每个人还人手一个巴拉拉小魔仙同款仙女棒。  
真丑。  
？？？这不是重点吧？？？

“扑街，你们是谁啊？！”

“我们是你的丘比特，给你送姻缘来了。”一个头发绿不拉叽的丘比特小屁孩儿开口解释，王嘉尔看着他的非主流发型咽了咽口水，又看了看头发橙不拉叽的另一个丘比特，心里的小九九打的挺快。  
我是信还是不信呢？  
“一万块，你信信吧。”绿不拉叽的小屁孩戳中要点。王嘉尔觉得他的话，真实度与JYPE说要重视搞基在nh的活动曝光率一样高。

“我叫钟辰乐，丘比特实习生1号。”“朴志晟，丘比特实习生2号。”  
王嘉尔心不甘情不愿的从箱子里拿出自己在便利店买的高级芝士分给了他俩，听到自我介绍顿时心里一“咯噔”。  
“啥？实习生？你们天上也分等级的？”  
朴志晟白了他一眼，“不然谁一升天就转正，那咱们天上干嘛还有上帝这一职位呢？”  
行，你狠，老子平静，不跟小屁孩儿计较。

“你也不用担心我们两个的业务能力，绝对杠杠的给你把对象弄到手，就冲着你这芝士，我也要给你大干一场。”钟辰乐小天使好说话的很，可能是升仙之前也是中国人吧，跟王嘉尔很聊得来，拍着自己的胸脯就给王嘉尔保证，王嘉尔开心的抱着杰尼龟大嗷。

“我喜欢的人叫朴珍荣，对，就是我的队友。”

你队友那么多我TM知道谁是我远房亲戚只不过比我幸运还没升天的那个朴珍荣是谁？朴志晟在心里低低的暗骂一声，表面装的却还是平静的很，他点点头，拍了拍钟辰乐，“Jackson xi，我们的办事效率很高，就算只是实习生也值得信任，希望您能够在我们的帮助下，早日与心爱之人在一起。辰乐，走了，干活去了。”

从王嘉尔房间里出来，钟辰乐把朴志晟拉到一边，“这可是咱们第一单，可不能出了岔子。”朴志晟觉得钟辰乐这个叮嘱跟自己家大哥李马克的厨艺一样，没有存在的价值。  
他拿出一支箭，莽的差点戳瞎了钟辰乐的眼睛。  
钟辰乐本准备大骂一场，没想到却被这支箭吓得不轻。  
“喂喂喂，这是‘一见钟情’箭吧？你拿这么高档的玩意儿出来？咱们受训练的时候就说过，这玩意儿不可以瞎拿出来用，这可是一射立即见效并且永生不可能消除的箭，你万一出了岔子咋办？”  
朴志晟白了他一眼，“我远房亲戚我会不认识？放心吧，这一箭下去，就咱这业绩，不转正都说不过去。”

说得快不如做得快，这不，这两个人啊呸，丘比特迅速抢到了FM的票，当天伪装的好像两个黄牛去贩卖门票，吓得一众鸟宝拿起鸟棒就要干人，后来觉得鸟棒太贵不值得，收了回去。

“喂喂喂志晟，你找到Jackson xi喜欢的人了没？”钟辰乐压低声音，问着拿着隐形箭的朴志晟，朴志晟“嘘”了一声，叫他别出声。  
箭头对准了一个带毛线帽穿阔腿裤的男人，“咻”的一声，那男人屁股中箭，疼的跪倒在地上，但因为朴志晟他们的箭是隐形的，所以安保人员啥都找不出来。两个丘比特相视一笑，准备FM一完就去数钱。

“在范哥！！！”  
？？？

王嘉尔看到了他们，圆圆的眼睛睁得大大的，他好像在说，“喂！这是林在范！你们是不是射错了？”  
朴志晟吹着口哨，双眼望着天花板，事不关己高高挂起。钟辰乐盯着地板，不敢直视王嘉尔。  
王嘉尔这个气的诶，一万块诶！  
请问我的钱是大风吹来的吗？嗯？  
而此时他更加担心的不是money，而是林在范的动作。  
宇宙直男林在范同学，从地上起来后，就熊猫似的抱住了王嘉尔，王嘉尔本来胸前就挂了一个巴斯光年，这下子更加硌人了。  
“喂喂喂在范哥…好勒…”  
林在范像是没听到一般，居然还用左脸去蹭王嘉尔的右脸，边蹭还边用他那温暖的薄荷音夸王嘉尔可爱，让底下的鲸头鹳叫的一个比一个高，“王公主”“林市民”的声音此起彼伏。

王嘉尔生无可恋，只能任人宰割。  
好不容易有点空隙，他赶紧去瞄朴珍荣，只看见穿着白衬衫的朴珍荣是这个表情。  
ㅍㅅㅍ  
md，你什么意思啊JYP Junior同学？？？

 

我要投诉！投诉！！！  
刚刚从Defsoul怀里逃离的王嘉尔气鼓鼓的要点开美团拉投诉，愣了几秒，收回了手机。  
md，去哪里投诉他们啊？！  
对了！再按那种方法把他们叫到自己面前不就行了？王嘉尔简直要为自己的聪明才智流下黑魔仙的泪水。  
结果试了几次，都没有反应，王嘉尔觉得肯定是自己鬼畜看多了，古娜拉黑暗之神不眷顾自己了。  
喂，你古娜拉黑暗之神就要有个古娜拉黑暗之神的亚子好不好伐？  
古娜拉黑暗之神：雨女无瓜。

“是的，你们一锦鲤哥哥的网线断了，你们暂时跟雇主联系不上了。”钟辰乐接到天庭通讯处苏神的通知，头发都要被泪水哭掉色了。  
“怎么办啊，我们搞砸了，这下子跟Jackson xi也联系不上了，还怎么完成任务啊！”  
朴志晟拿出手机，准备上网查查朴珍荣究竟何方神圣，结果显示“圈外”。  
你tm天庭断网就算了，关人间什么事？5G还用不用得了了？嗯？

破罐子破摔的朴志晟可比钟辰乐有主见多了，他单方面主张，瞎射。  
就是看到哪个射哪个，总比不射的好。  
真是话粗理不粗，一下子就看得出来他俩谁攻谁受，啧啧啧姐姐为他们鼓掌。

两个人嘚嘚的去7-11买了几大碗泡面几瓶肥宅快乐水，又嘚嘚的跑去了首尔市江南区的JYP新大楼下面蹲点，冷风吹的他们鼻涕直掉，但是秉着对顾客负责的原则，他们甘愿吃苦。  
从凌晨蹲到大白天，中午14:00的太阳毒的他俩想做一次太阳的后羿把红的像小屁孩脸蛋的太阳给射下来。  
太阳还是不能缺的，于是在苦苦蹲守11小时后，他们终于蹲到了GOT7的保姆车。  
“志晟，你你你比我箭术准些，你去。”  
钟辰乐这波操作稳，既把朴志晟哄的开开心心，又免得自己射偏了之后朴志晟怪自己。简直完美。  
祖上不愧是在魔都挖笋的，要有这本钱，首先得有这头脑，不错不错，未来可期。

臭屁朴志晟开心了，也没管是谁，唰唰几箭就对着一个一个从车上下来的成员射去。于是在JYP楼前蹲守的鲸头鹳看到的情景就是自己的哥哥一个一个跪倒在地，像是给大楼外面正在被做宣传的老爹磕头似的。

“有谦米！Bam米！呜哇荣宰！Ma，Mark？！”

第一个下来的王嘉尔懵了，几个弟弟怎么突然给自己行大礼？还有段宜恩这个鬼，你怎么也跟着他们玩？你们又背着我玩什么隐藏cam了？  
朴珍荣最后一个很淡定的下了车，绕过他们一群人，背着帅气的黑挎包进了大楼，王嘉尔倒是想抓住他让他帮帮忙，可是被林在范控制的身体让他只有想的心，没有能力去做。

“快起来快起来你们…”  
王嘉尔秉着“兄弟姐妹”要平等有爱的思想，让他们几个跪在地上的站起来，没想到几个弟弟一站起来，BamBam就上手拉开了林在范抓着王嘉尔右胳膊的手，用右手食指指着林在范的脸，“呀林在范，谁叫你抱我的Jack了？”

……  
wdm啊，Bam，你是不想见到今天的月亮了吧？

“林在范，别忘了我可是你的队长！”  
醒醒吧金有谦！JUS2打歌期过去了！他还是你哥！

“林在范，你这么做就有点不道德了吧？Jackson是大家的。”  
崔荣宰！他可是把你一手带大的人啊！还有！你怎么也不叫哥了？！嗯？！

段宜恩就更加直接了，American Style，直接把王嘉尔拉到自己的怀里，用他那杀遍天下少女少妇的脸对着王嘉尔，用他那深情的要让莎士比亚都为他写剧本的眼睛盯着王嘉尔，薄唇微启。  
“嘎嘎，Don't leave me for 5 steps.”

这都是些什么事儿啊？！！！

从此，王嘉尔过上了与之前完全不一样…啊不对，跟之前没啥不一样只是大家都明摆着宠他的生活。  
段宜恩一口一个“嘎嘎”，林在范眼睛就没从他身上下来过，崔荣宰A的让王嘉尔吓了一跳，BamBam时不时也过来摸他的脑袋，金有谦更是毫不掩饰自己“向嘎葵”的本质，逢人就夸王嘉尔好，王嘉尔妙，夸的王嘉尔呱呱叫。  
王嘉尔也很无奈啊，如果不是因为我怕你们祸害别人，如果不是因为还有合同，我可能已经去寻找首尔最高层的楼房了。

 

终于有一天，97年的两个小赤佬上手了，借着打游戏的借口，来找王嘉尔。王嘉尔本来是有些防备的，但是看到他们两个沉迷于枪炮游戏的样子，抱着“都说游戏比女朋友重要，那我也没危险吧”这种思想，自己沉迷于写歌去了。

事实告诉我们，真正喜欢你的人才不会因为游戏而放弃撩你的机会，97年的两个气血旺盛的小年轻很快就按捺不住小激动了，蹑手蹑脚的走到沉迷于写歌的王嘉尔身旁。  
“人有多大胆，地有多大产。”活不到第二天的王文王同学很快就上手捏住了王嘉尔的下巴，王嘉尔的嘴一下子撅了起来，可爱的紧。  
金有谦同学哪里扛得住这种诱惑，小奶音飚的比林在范唱高音还高，手指头已经控制不住捏住了王嘉尔嘟起的小嘴。  
这种画面太色情了，在这里我不做过多赘述，大家请自行想象。

总而言之，王嘉尔很想挣脱，可是不知道这两个孩子是不是吃菠菜长大的，比大力水手力气还大，活脱脱让王嘉尔没有力气抗拒。

来得早不如来得巧啊，你说奇怪不奇怪，怎么朴珍荣就这么会卡时间点来找王嘉尔讨论歌曲呢？于是咱们的小朴同志看到了所有事情最终的结果，就是两个忙内控制住三哥的情形。

懂你莫过朴珍荣，鲸头鹳公认的“会读心术的那小子”朴Junior脑袋瓜子一转就知道发生了什么，邪魅一笑，关上了门。  
喂！！喂！！珍荣！！不是你想的那样啊！！

从那以后，朴珍荣就荣升为GOT7里面的all嘉玩家，帮其他人给王嘉尔制造机会，帮all嘉各种cp凑时间凑场合，被鲸头鹳的all嘉玩家冠上“all嘉最大粉头”的称号，并且永不取消。

王嘉尔气的恨不得把那两个丘比特杀了，他甚至开了个小号，在知乎上面提了个问题。

“怎么样干掉天上的神？”

当然，这绝对会被认为是傻x的。

 

钟辰乐朴志晟这两个人还是有点职业道德的，在天庭一锦鲤朋友的网终于修好后，他们犹豫了一个月，终于还是去见了王嘉尔。  
Team Wang刚刚结束了工作，王嘉尔身心俱疲，只想回去把枕头当成那两个丘比特，然后狠狠的锤他们一顿，没想到他们居然真的自己找上门来了。

朴志晟用枕头挡住一拳打过来的王嘉尔，皱着眉头对他说，“哥哥哥哥哥！！！弟弟错了弟弟错了！你听弟弟们给你解释！！”  
“解释什么啊解释！你跟我那逝去的爱情解释去！去啊！”

钟辰乐双膝跪地往旁边爬，抓起抱枕往脑袋上一挡，对着王嘉尔大喊，“别打了！我有办法！”  
“啥？”

钟辰乐从包里拿出一支箭，鎏金镀造，是钱的味道，把王嘉尔和朴志晟都给看傻了。  
“这！是我从咱们顶头上司钱哥那里拿来的‘Love Love’箭，保准你男人被射了之后瞬间爱上你，像泡泡糖似的，黏在你脚底板上甩都甩不掉。”  
王嘉尔面子上很淡定，其实已经心动了，犹豫了半天，嘴巴里蹦出几个字。  
“信你们最后一次。”

计划是这样的，刚好第二天晚上王嘉尔回韩国JYP练习，练习完了之后王嘉尔负责把朴珍荣引到JYP的六楼，那儿是储藏室没有什么人经过，正适合做些不可告人的事情。而朴志晟两人就埋伏在那儿，趁机射杀朴珍荣。啊不对，不是射杀，是咻咻咻。

“珍荣啊，你有事吗？我有事找你。”  
练习过后一身臭汗的王嘉尔蹭到朴珍荣旁边，偷偷摸摸的跟朴珍荣说着悄悄话。朴珍荣倒是没有抗拒他的行为，眯着眼睛，褶子全起来了，笑着看着王嘉尔，“森尼找我有什么事？”  
王嘉尔心里那叫一个激动啊，想到最近朴珍荣老是抗拒自己的接近而现在终于有点苗头接受了，高兴的他想这时候就给自己和朴珍荣写首猪尔之歌。  
“你跟我来。”  
王嘉尔牵着朴珍荣的手就往六楼走去，完全忘记了其他五个人的存在。林在范收好东西转头看了看，王嘉尔和朴珍荣就不见了，他奇怪的问了句，“去哪儿了他俩。”

六楼，黑黢黢的，应急灯只有在王嘉尔他们有动作时才会亮起，反而给这两人制造了一种神秘又莫名暧昧的气氛。  
朴珍荣拉了拉衣领，“森尼，有什么事就说吧，我想去洗澡了。”  
王嘉尔先是扭扭捏捏，隔着朴珍荣看到了什么，咳了咳，“珍荣啊…”  
咻！  
王嘉尔兴奋的要蹦起来了，他看着朴珍荣被射中，跪在自己面前，他那种莫名的征服欲起来了，他赶紧扶起朴珍荣，准备接受他的爱意洗礼，结果却看到了朴珍荣冷若冰霜的眼神。

“Jackson，如果你是这么玩儿我的话，原谅我无法陪你玩这个游戏。我走了。”

应急灯随着朴珍荣急促的步伐一盏一盏的亮起，王嘉尔却愣着，像是不知道发生了什么似的。  
林在范与朴珍荣打了个照面，林在范面带疑惑，“你俩干了什么？”朴珍荣冷漠的回了句，“没什么，给他下了个跪而已。”  
林在范可真是越来越看不清这个跟自己认识十年了的小忙内了。

王嘉尔气的使劲收回了自己的眼泪，跑过去抓住朴志晟的领子就揪了起来，“你们是干什么的艹！怎么珍荣对我这样！你说啊！”  
朴志晟也懵的一批，“不对啊，我射的是‘Love Shot’啊…”捡起箭头一看，这才明白了。  
自己出门急，拿成了金哥给的“Cold Cold”箭了。  
这箭也没啥副作用，就是作用和“Love Shot”箭完全相反，喜欢的人被射了之后，瞬间对你好感度下降100%，一般是被太过受欢迎的人用来挡桃花的。

“滚啊！滚啊！！！”

 

Team Wang小助理现在可是害怕的很，因为自己家的大Boss怎么黑眼圈越来越重，精力越来越差了？  
Cody姐姐每天给他化妆的时候都抱怨的紧，说他黑眼圈眼袋太重，遮都遮不住，王嘉尔也是一笑了之，之后黑眼圈更黑。

中韩两国转，Iron Man都扛不住的高强度工作让王嘉尔在最近一次一到韩国宿舍，话都没说一句，脱了鞋就倒了下去，吓得成员们是个个害怕的很，段宜恩和金有谦两个忙内赶忙把王嘉尔扶到沙发上，BamBam给他煮粥缓解他的疲劳，林在范和崔荣宰坐在沙发旁心疼的看着他，还时不时上手摸摸他的额头。  
只有朴珍荣一个人拿着一杯冰水，慢悠悠的喝着，站在电视机前一动不动。  
王嘉尔其实只是太累了，这么大动静早就把他搞醒了，他眯着朦胧的眼睛，心里对成员们是一番感谢，但是当他看到朴珍荣冷漠的态度时，眼泪一下子涌了上来，“呜呜”的就哭了起来。  
谁扛得住大🍓的哭哭？一群人要心疼死了，一个一个上去给他呼呼，结果不知道为啥，哭的更加狠了。这下子可让哥哥弟弟们都急坏了。

“我把他送到房里去。”  
王嘉尔突然没哭了，因为这句话，居然是朴珍荣说的。  
王嘉尔十分乖的让朴珍荣把自己背回了房间，朴珍荣也直的很，把王嘉尔一放到床上就转身准备走，王嘉尔又有一种被抛弃的感觉了，哭唧唧的小烟嗓问着他，“你去哪儿？”  
朴珍荣似乎是被可爱到了，轻笑了一声，“Jackson总是这样。”  
总是哪样？

朴珍荣突然转过来，两个人其实隔的距离并不远，却总给人一种他们两个人之间有一堵墙，谁都不愿意先打破它。

朴珍荣先开了口，“Jackson啊，你听说过丘比特的传说吗？”  
这句话就像一个爆点，瞬间点燃了王嘉尔的怒火，想到自己现在所有的坏事都是那两个不成器的丘比特造成的，他气的跳起来大喊。

“都是骗人的！！！什么鬼丘比特！！！都是骗人的！！！都是假的都是假的！！！他们根本就没有用！！！”

“有用哦，Jackson。他们很有用。”  
“如果不是他们，你怎么会知道你喜欢我呢？”

啊？？？

——————

朴珍荣很烦，他不是没谈过恋爱的毛头小子，他看得出来，自己暗恋了很长时间的自己的队友，来自中国香港的Jackson，也喜欢自己。  
可是这孩子就像是没谈过恋爱的小屁孩儿，明明喜欢自己，却搞的他俩像是又铁又直的老朋友。  
朴珍荣也不敢直接表白，他总是想的很长远，他怕这么一表白，Jackson再也不会亲近他，那可真是赔了夫人又折兵。

因特网的魔力是所有人无法拒绝的，于是朴珍荣也上了网搜方法。出了人民币一万块，韩元接近171万。

不过他这两个丘比特就比较靠谱了，一个叫李马克，一个叫李东赫，双李合并，天下无敌，关键是这个李东赫小天使鬼点子挺多，比起钟辰乐两人的按部就班，他想了个办法叫做“先下手为强”。  
让王嘉尔来表白，既成全了他们，又满足了朴珍荣十分壮大的占有欲与征服欲。朴珍荣当然高兴的啪啪鼓掌。

于是，我们的王嘉尔同学被迫知道了自己喜欢自己同龄亲故朴珍荣同学的事实。  
只是相声二人组万万没想到的是，王嘉尔摊上的是钟辰乐和朴志晟这两个半吊子丘比特，可活活折腾了他们三个人半天日子。

被朴志晟那箭射中的朴珍荣毅力很强大，在怼过林在范之后突然意识到了什么，赶紧回了宿舍把相声二人组召唤了出来，李马克沉着冷静的给朴珍荣喂了“Cold Cold”箭的解药，才让朴珍荣恢复了过来。  
李东赫一边骂着那两个人，一边鬼点子又出来了，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，给朴珍荣又出了个主意。  
“不然，你就吊着Jackson哥？不过别玩过了。”

情侣之间总需要点情趣增进感情，不是吗？

感谢朴珍荣拥有超神的演技，不然换成别人，早就露馅儿了。

——————

Team Wang的小助理终于松了一口气，自己家的Boss恢复了之前的状态，而且不知道为啥，特别沉迷于聊天。  
小助理有时候想偷偷瞄一下，发现Boss用的是韩文。

什么嘛，谈恋爱就谈恋爱，干嘛这么怕别人发现嘛，我又不是不开明。

——————

李马克和李东赫把钟辰乐和朴志晟的零食都收走了，他俩居然一点都不反抗。  
拿出在7-11买的泡面，两人相视一笑。

反正人民币一万块够他们吃好多好多泡面了，嘻嘻。

——————

 

END


End file.
